


A Surprise Before A Future One

by Metoty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Good, Good ending spoilers, after ending spoilers, based MC off of options throughout his route, older Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metoty/pseuds/Metoty
Summary: A cute little what-if situation that someone gave me the idea of! More specifically taking place after the Valentines DLC but before the After Ending.





	A Surprise Before A Future One

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different from other things I tend to write.. perhaps this is what is called a "one-shot"? Either way, a big thank you! And shout out! To the person who gave me the cute prompt. Not too sure if said person will even check it out, I still hope it's a tad bit close to the idea(*´ω｀*) And also several thanks to all readers, always!

It hadn't been all that long since she first appeared in the RFA’s private chat room. Began to text and call all five members within the app features on a daily basis. Exchanged both funny and shocking alike conversations with the members about their stories, the party, and guests. Slowly, day-by-day earned the privilege to learn more about everyone and vice versa.

And…

In particular, there was no questioning the attention she seemed to give to- or no wait, it wasn't attention-

At first it was only a specific interest.. a curiosity enticing individual, that one member. 

 

Like when one walks into a pastry shop. All these fancy, yummy looking desserts set up in extravagant arrangements. Each and every one of them is more than unique and original, it's even tempting to just buy them all!

But.. there is that one area of the shop. Not where fruit filled cakes and macaron sorbets thrive, but it is where nothing other than bread is made and placed. Pre-made decorated cakes do not have much of a distinctive fragrance, but bread freshly wrapped and stacked certainly has a scent of its own that even passerby outside will notice. The bread, it seems simple, not as visually loud as the other desserts, but truly, there is just something about it that will always call out to those around in a special way.

 

That, is how from the absolute very beginning seemed like to her, to him.

He was after all, the first member of the RFA to fully give her his complete trust. The first ever chat she had been invited to, was between only the two of them.

And though yes, it didn't feel like it had been all that long, it had in fact already been four whole years.

Four years after the devastating incident. Since their long-awaited first meeting at the party. Since… well rather than continuing to explain like this, why don't we simply take a quick peek at how they are doing now?

  
  


Already lunch hour. The day was halfway over, but there'd already been so many patients today! Of course it was a good thing, being able to tend to them, making sure everyone left the hospital in absolute tip-top condition. That was why he pursued this career, he truly loved it. It was however sometimes undoubtedly.. tiring.

“Yes you too, take care. If you notice any of the complications I mentioned before his next appointment please do call immediately.” Yoosung kindly said some final instructions to his last customer of the hour as he held the door open for them and their small puppy. 

Heading back inside, he let his coworkers at the front desk know that he was going out after making a few preparations in his office.

 

“Haah…”

Sliding the long white coat off his shoulders, Yoosung caught a glance at the picture frame he kept near his computer. It wasn't a recent photo. Taken about three, four years ago.. it was when he was still in school and had just moved into a new apartment. There were several other pictures taken that same day, some including the other RFA members as well. But this one in particular was specially taken. Though it was an older shot, there wasn't a single time when he didn't catch himself smiling at her own warm smile as she focused her attention on their newly adopted kitten at the time in her arms rather than at the camera.

Speaking of which…

Searching for his phone, it only took a slight head turn to find it lying between some papers. Throughout the day she'd always send plenty of texts. Letting him know about anything and everything, in return asking for details about his day which he'd look forward to replying to during break hours. Brows furrowing at the blank screen, he certainly found it strange that, today not a single message-

 

“Hi hi~!” An all too familiar rhythmic knock followed.

 

Jumping a bit from surprise, Yoosung quickly turned towards the door, the voice most definitely belonging to..

 

“MC.” He sighed, relieved to know she was alright, and here, after he'd even began to panic a bit.

“Can I come in?” She sweetly asked, putting a finger up to her lips.

“Wha- of course honey, you know you're always welcome anywhere around here.” Chuckling, he opened his arms wide inviting her to a hug. “You were starting to worry me too you know..”

She giggled while leaning in close and answered, “Because I didn't text all day. I'm really sorry! I was so caught up preparing this and that, going to pick up your new glasses, and, well you'll soon see..!” Standing on tippy toes, she pecked the corner of her husband’s mouth and quickly stepped back to offer him a small bag.

Pouting cutely at her since she didn't give him time to kiss her back- for now, Yoosung took the gift, marveling at the fact that his glasses had indeed arrived.

 

“A whole week early can you believe it?!” MC beamed excitedly as Yoosung opened the neatly wrapped spectacles. “I can hardly believe it all right, but it's like you say, they're just in time for our anniversary.” Having removed his current glasses, he slipped on the brand new circular maroon-colored ones. Since his wife tended to spoil him with glasses every few months, he always expected the prescription to be the same… but every time the lenses really did seem to help better than the last ones.

Blinking a bit to let his vision adjust, he looked up to big golden eyes staring at him in wonder. “Wow! Sweetie you look great! Super handsome!” 

“Hehe I'm glad you like them. I just love the fact that I can see you a bit better than before.”

“See, told you that you were in need of new ones honey.” She clicked her tongue playfully and looked around while asking, “By the way where might my girl be at?”

“Mm, if she's not in her bed then she's probably eating… oh and talking about eating would you like to go out to get something? I was going to head out on my own but since you gave me the lovely surprise of appearing..” After placing the old glasses in the case the new ones came in, scanning over a couple papers, he searched while asking once more, “MC?”

“Over here.. and sure..” Her voice barely higher than a whisper, Yoosung found her sitting criss cross on the floor with their cat Lisa in her lap, eyes half-closed and purring away while kneading at her legs. Grinning at the sight, he cleared his throat and softly spoke, “At that rate she'll end up sleeping on you soon enough..”

 

Because of the amount of time Yoosung had left for this break, the pair decided that they'd only grab something quick at the coffee shop across the street for now but still buy some lunch for his second break which was in later hours. Not as many patients were scheduled for the second half of the day after all.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay the rest of the day at the hospital?” He took a sip from his whip-filled caffeinated drink. 

“Of course! I don't mind doing some cleaning or laundry, or spending some time with the other cuties. Besides that Lisa is such a sleepyhead, both at home and there, she'll only be with me ‘cause she wants to sleep on me!” 

“Ah that's true. It's definitely not like when she was a kitten.”

“It seems like the three of us have changed lots in the past years up ‘till now.” Chestnut bangs swept in tune with the turn of her head as she looked out the window. God, he really couldn't wait until he could finally get that surgery… hopefully by the end of the year. What Yoosung could see with one eye, it just wasn't enough..

“I don't think you've changed too much, MC. You've stayed your same bright, cheery, and most beautiful self. If anything, it's probably even more.” He lightly laughed and reached over to grab her hand that laid on the table.

Turning back towards him as she smiled, with her other hand MC moved his own fluffy blonde bangs out of his left eye’s way. “That's  _ probably  _ true. There's just always been something about you sweetie. Something that makes me so happy and wanting to stick by your side and keep cheering you on! Even with you having grown so mature and responsible, you're still so cute too..!”

“Keh! S-still cute… ahh.. haha you really are the best honey. I'm looking much forward to our anniversary, not just to see what you've been preparing but to see your face when I give my present!” Yoosung changed the subject, trying to not appear any more embarrassed than he was.. or ‘cute’, especially not at a cafe.

Fully aware of his intention, MC smiled knowingly and finished off the last of the remaining whip in her cup. “I too am excited! I'm hoping this year mine beats yours sweetie, but we'll have to see!”

“Hmm.. I'm sure I'll win this time around- but well it's time to head back now! Let's go.” Standing up, he quickly pushed his glasses up a bit and offered his hand.

“Wha- ohh! And you say you're not cute.” Taking his hand, she happily walked by her husband’s side as they exited the cafe and headed back to work. 


End file.
